1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the display panel capable of decreasing manufacturing costs, the display apparatus having the display panel, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel, a printed circuit board (“PCB”) on which a driving chip driving the LCD panel is mounted, source or data tape carrier packages (“TCPs”) which electrically connect the LCD panel with the PCB and a source driving chip mounted thereon, and gate TCPs on which a gate driving chip is mounted.
In order to decrease a size of the LCD apparatus and costs for manufacturing the LCD apparatus, a gate integrated circuit (“IC”) less (“GIL”) structure that does not have the gate TCPs and has the gate driving circuit directly mounted on the LCD panel, has been developed and used in various fields.
Accordingly, as the LCD apparatus becomes larger and less expensive, technology for decreasing the size and the manufacturing costs of the LCD apparatus is required.